


Lost and Found

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor's Diary - Männer sind die beste Medizin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Финал сериала чудесен, мне не дает покоя не до конца раскртый вопрос с поездкой в Африку и выброшенная куртка, поэтому вот небольшой разговор в аэропорту.Спойлер: куртке так и не повезло.
Relationships: Gretchen Haase/Marc Olivier Meier





	Lost and Found

Поцелуй посреди аэропорта был воплощением всего, о чем она только могла мечтать. Сотни романтических комедий, просмотренных за последние пятнадцать лет, подготовили ее к этому идеальному моменту. Отныне ничто и никто не стоял на пути их с Марком счастья. Включая самого Марка.  
А вот они, похоже, на чьем-то пути все же стояли. Резкий толчок в спину заставил Гретхен разорвать поцелуй.  
– Эй! – крикнула она, озираясь в поисках обидчика. Судя по всему, им был неприятный тип лет двадцати. Об этом свидетельствовала его траектория движения и поднятый вверх средний палец.  
– А ну стой! – Гретхен было ринулась за ним следом, но крепкий захват помешал ей. – Марк, пусти! Я должна с ним разобраться! А еще лучше ты.  
– И потратить последний день в Германии на объяснения с полицией? Я даже не могу сосчитать, сколько у меня есть других вариантов, как можно провести это время, но все они однозначно лучше.  
– Последний день? – Гретхен тут же забыла о грубияне. – Ты и правда полетишь со мной?  
Он не ответил и тут же принялся лихорадочно смотреть по сторонам.  
– Слушай, нам действительно лучше идти, мы мешаем движению.  
– Марк…  
– Ты куртку мою не видела? Кажется, я бросил ее, когда мы разыгрывали твой идиотский сценарий встречи.  
– Марк!  
– Можем сразу поехать ко мне или сперва заскочить куда-то поесть. Ты хочешь есть? Хотя вопрос очевидно глупый – ты всегда хочешь есть.  
– Марк Майер!  
Поняв, что стратегия отвлечения не работает, новоиспеченный Ромео перестал вертеться и обреченно уставился на нее.  
– Ну что?  
– Только не притворяйся, что не слышал мой вопрос. Ты действительно хочешь лететь со мной?  
– Конечно, нет.  
Плечи Гретхен тут же опустились. Пятнадцать лет знакомства с Марком Майером должны были подготовить ее лучше, чем романтические комедии. Но еще до того, как она успела окончательно расстроиться, Марк схватил ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
– Нет, я жутко не хочу никуда лететь. Я люблю свою работу здесь и такие блага цивилизации как водопровод, канализация и Интернет. И мне совсем не нравится идея расстаться со всем этим в пользу палящего солнца и антисанитарии.  
– Тогда спал бы дальше.  
Марк тут же предостерегающе поднял палец вверх.  
– Сколько раз я говорил, что нельзя перебивать своего старшего врача?  
Хоть и безмерно расстроенная, Гретхен не удержалась от того, чтобы фыркнуть, из-за чего получила второе предупреждение, но это ее мало взволновало.  
– Зачем ты тогда приехал, если не собирался никуда лететь?  
– Я разве так сказал? – он непривычно ласково поправил ей волосы. – Я сказал, что не хочу этого. Но ты ведь, если останешься без присмотра, за этот год успеешь выйти замуж еще как минимум два раза. А я не в настроении потом ждать, когда у тебя появится очередной перерыв между мужьями.  
– Ох, Марк…  
– Да, и на новую СМС тоже тратиться не хочу.  
Успевшая было расчувствоваться Гретхен тут же взвилась:  
– Сколько раз говорить? Мы с Алексисом расстались не из-за СМС!  
Для убедительности она толкнула Марка в плечо, но того это только развеселило.  
– Да ладно, мне-то можешь не врать, – подмигнул он, ловко уворачиваясь от дальнейших ударов.  
– Кретин!  
– Диагноз в корне неверный и доказывает, что ты так ничему и не научилась у лучших.  
– Я подарю тебе чемодан для твоего эго, а то в ручную кладь оно не поместится, – раздраженно пробурчала Гретхен.  
Марк лишь закатил глаза.  
– Вот обязательно всегда препираться? Признай, ты ведь не особо усердная ученица.  
– Не особо амбициозная, ты хотел сказать? Да, мне нравится лечить людей, но не особо интересны звания и регалии. Разве это плохо?  
Марк, казалось, задумался над этим.  
– Скорее странно, – признался он. – Но экзамен-то на профильного врача сдать можно. Или всю жизнь планируешь быть ассистентом и выедать мне мозг на операциях?  
– О, Господи! Обязательно сейчас говорить о работе? Ты не можешь быть хоть чуточку романтичнее в такой день?  
– Эм... Вообще-то я примчался в аэропорт, как будто герой тошнотворно мелодрамы, чтобы, рискуя карьерой, последовать за тобой в жопу мира, и тебе все еще не достает романтики?  
– Знаешь, ты не должен рисковать карьерой, – проигнорировала она его вопрос.  
– Что, прости?  
– Нет, правда, тебе совсем необязательно ехать. То есть, конечно, я была бы рада, но я уже помешала получить тебе два места и теперь совсем не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты потерял и нынешнее.  
– То есть ты все время требовала от меня предпочесть тебя карьере только для того, чтобы в итоге самой все переиграть?  
– Ну, возможно, мне было важно, что ты готов сделать такой выбор, но я никогда не собиралась всерьез препятствовать твоему успеху, – произнесла Гретхен неуверенно.  
По лицу Марка сложно было сказать, что он думает, но крепко стиснутая челюсть наводила на мысль, что ничего хорошего.  
– А раньше сказать не могла?  
– Тогда бы все не имело смысла! Ты сердишься? – спросила она осторожно.  
– Прямо сейчас я выбираю между порывом свернуть тебе шею и поцеловать, и один Бог знает, какой победит.  
– Если это как-то поможет, напомню, что второе может привести к здоровому полноценному сексу, а первое только к некрофилии.  
Это замечание немного разрядило обстановку.  
– Спасибо, впервые разговор о сексе отбил у меня всякое к нему желание, – проворчал Марк.  
– Отлично, значит, ты спокойно дотерпишь до дома, – понявшая, что гроза миновала Гретхен, тут же вернула себе игривое настроение.  
Быстро поцеловав Марка в губы, она потащила его к выходу. Но на полпути тот затормозил.  
– Постой, но ведь ты купила мне билет! Зачем, если не планировала тащить с собой?  
– Ну, я просто решила, что это будет красивый романтический жест. Знаешь, как в кино.  
– Потратила семьсот девяносто девять евро только ради жеста? Иногда ты безумнее сестры Сабины.  
– Между прочим, билет можно сдать. Я немедленно этим займусь.  
– Не нужно, – Марк поймал ее за руку. – Мне не нравится идея того, что в моем решении не было никакого смысла. Так что я полечу. Не могу обещать, что на весь год, если все-таки планирую сохранить свою работу, но, думаю, на месяц твой отец даст мне отпуск. За это время я планирую убедиться, что у местных аборигенов нет на тебя никаких планов, а, если повезет, то выбить из твоей головы всю дурь и уговорить вернуться со мной в Германию.  
– Ну-ну, не терпится услышать твои доводы, – попытка язвить не очень вязалась с лицом, засиявшим, едва Марк озвучил свое намерение.  
– Вообще-то я собираюсь делать упор на наглядные демонстрации. Если поторопимся, то первую можно устроить меньше чем через час, – добавил он, низко склонившись над ее ухом.  
От этого заявления Гретхен зарделась, и более чем довольный Марк вновь потащил ее к выходу. Она не то чтобы сильно сопротивлялась.  
Про потерянную куртку, увы, в этот день никто больше так и не вспомнил.


End file.
